


Yuletide Secret Santa ;)

by LMPsisterhood



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fondling, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Pre-Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Secret Santa, Swan Queen Advent Calendar 2019 (Once Upon a Time), Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: Prompt: Post Curse: Snow finds out what a Secret Santa is, and wants to run one for the whole town. She enlists Ruby’s help and signs Emma up to participate. She asks Regina, but someone makes the comment that the Evil Queen not wanting to bring anyone else any kind of joy. Regina, taking it as a challenge, signs herself up. But knowing that both Regina and Emma have hidden feelings from each other, Ruby rigs the Secret Santa so that they both get each other as giftees.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 71
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 1





	Yuletide Secret Santa ;)

**Author's Note:**

> So I set the time frame for this after Emma and Snow White return from the Enchanted Forest, but slightly before the time they are waiting to discover Cora.  
> Please read and Enjoy!

**Yuletide Secret Santa** 😉

“Listen up, everyone,” Mary Margaret raised her voice so she could be heard among the citizens of Storybrooke. “Ruby, my assistant, and I meticulously planned this Secret Santa for this year’s Yule so we all might get to know one another a little better and bring each other a little bit of joy to each day.”

“Secret Santa?” Dr. Whale questioned. “What’s that?”

“Shut your trap, and listen, won’t you!” Granny snapped.

Mary Margaret furrowed her brows in Whale’s direction and continued, “The idea is that you will hide a present where your giftee will find it and for the first four days don’t put your name on it. On the fifth and last day, you will give your largest gift directly to your giftee.”

“Sounds like a stupid idea, sister,” Leroy mumbled under his breath.

“Oh, Leroy, it should be fun.” Sister Astrid smiled at the dwarf and Leroy started to blush. “I can’t wait to see who I get. I hope it’s you.”

“Ah, gosh, Astrid,” Leroy shuffled his feet, his face beet red. “I hope I get you too.”

“Are we allowed to guess who it is?” Someone called out in the crowd.

Mary Margaret gleamed and replied, “I’m so glad you asked. You may guess who your Secret Santa is, but try not to let them know that you know. The gifts shouldn’t be personal, but fun and maybe humorous.”

Regina smiled grimly and shook her head. As mayor, she had decided to stay out of this. She didn’t want any part of this crazy nonsense. She glanced over at the Sheriff, who was leaning against the wall and crossing her arms. Regina’s head swam, that obnoxious fool had the gall to stand there and look drop-dead gorgeous even as she looked bored.

Emma felt bored. She yawned slightly and rolled her eyes. She couldn’t believe she had let her mother hook her into this. She didn’t want any part of this. The blond was scared of who she might get. Why would she want to spend any money on anyone she didn’t want to get to know? But her mom asked her to participate and she couldn’t say no, after all, she had always wanted a mother. She opened her mouth to voice her concern though,

“How much is this going to cost?”

Mary Margaret smiled at her daughter and said, “Very good question. I’m going to set a total limit of $50 for the whole five days. How you split it up is up to you, but spend the majority of it for the final day. Have fun, everyone!”

Ruby started to herd everyone into a single file, so they could sign up as a giftee for Secret Santa. Regina stepped toward her offices, but Mary Margaret stopped her before she could slip through the door.

“Aren’t you going to sign up?” The petite brunette inquired of her step-mother.

Leroy burst out laughing, which startled several people standing close by. “Are you kidding, sister, why would the Evil Queen sign up for Secret Santa? She’s our Scrooge, why would she want to give anyone joy.”

Both Astrid and Mary Margaret glared at him and his laughter stopped abruptly. He turned to talk to one of his brothers to escape the humiliation.

“Don’t listen to him, Regina,” Astrid spoke softly as if she were talking to a spooked horse. “He doesn’t mean any harm. This sort of thing isn’t for everyone, right Snow? Don’t worry about it.”

Regina raised her chin just slightly and turned away from the crowd. She stood perplexed and pondered for a moment. She was the mayor, maybe she should set an example. She turned towards Ruby and walked to the front of the line. Her arm brushed the person signing up.

“You shouldn’t butt in, that’s ru-u-u-ude.” Blue looked up smartly and her eyes rounded. “Sorry, your majesty.”

“No,” Regina apologized, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bump into you. Please finish.” She gestured to the paper.

“No, no, I’m done.” The Blue Fairy turned and walked away. Regina took that moment to quickly write her name down. Now that that was done, she quickly turned back to her offices. She had work to do. As the brunette made her way across the tile, she glanced at the blonde sheriff. Emma briefly looked her way and Regina glanced away and strode through the door. Always she got caught. Why couldn’t she stop looking at her?

Emma looked down at the tile and sighed deeply. She felt heat on her cheeks. Ever since she had come to town, she couldn’t get the brunette mayor from her mind. Sadly enough, she had even self pleasured on occasion to thoughts of said mayor. Too bad she couldn’t get her for Secret Santa; she knew exactly what she would give her. She scoffed. As if. It would be a random choice, of course, so that wouldn’t happen!

Ruby watched the exchange between the Sheriff and the Mayor. She smiled a small smile to herself, scheming.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina tucked her brunette hair behind her ears and straightened out her vest and blouse as she sat at her desk. She placed her hands on the wood top and paused. Taking a deep breath and propped open her laptop and pulled open her day’s schedule. She sighed. Why had she agreed to sign up for that stupid Secret Santa. Snow White and her insipid ideas, not to mention that loud-mouthed dwarf. She could snap her fingers and be done with them and then get rid of their little plot for the Secret Santa. Grumpy was right, she didn’t want to bring anyone else joy. Except … no, she wasn’t going to think of Sheriff Swan.

There was a tap on her door. She briefly glared at it before snapping out, “Yes?”

“Madame Mayor,” came the shaky response, “I have an envelope from Ruby Lucas.”

The brunette scoffed and called, “Come in.”

Her secretary quickly came in and set the envelope down and practically ran from the room. Regina reached for the little white package containing her giftee. She smiled grimly and looked across the room into the corner where the trees touched on her wallpaper. She idly tapped the enclosed message against her desktop. Who would it be? Possibly Snow White herself, maybe she would get Dr. Whale, maybe … she snickered. Why would that little imp even put his name down for this trite ritual? She could always take this back to Ms. Lucas and tell her she had changed her mind and she didn’t have time for this mundane affair.

She huffed and pushed her finger under to lift the flap. Might as well take a look before she made any rash decisions she might regret. She pulled out a single sheet and in the center was the name: EMMA SWAN.

She smiled and fingered over the letters in the sheet of paper as if caressing the woman herself. In her mind, she was already coming up with a list of things to purchase for this gorgeous … whoa, wait … for that incorrigible woman the town called Sheriff. Yes, she would go through with this. After all, she owed it to herself to see if she could unnerve Ms. Swan with her gift choices.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma idly scanned the neighbourhood. Everything seemed alright here. On to the next street. Gees, could life get any more boring. As dumb as it was to be the Saviour, she relished the times she could be in action trying to solve a case, at least it helped keep her mind busy. She watched as a red squirrel dashed out onto the street and she slowed down slightly to let it cross. It stopped at the base of a fir tree and looked at her briefly and then turned and dashed up the tree hiding among the needles.

The blonde turned out onto the main street, heading towards the station. She saw red-streaked hair and focused her attention on Ruby as she waved her down. She pulled over in front of Granny’s Diner and rolled down her window.

“Hi,” she said with a grin.

“Howdy, Sheriff,” Red grinned back, “I have something for you. I tried the station, but you weren’t there, so I thought I would give it you myself.”

Emma took the white envelope from the wolf and set it down on the console beside her. “Thanks.”

She stepped out of the car and made her way into the diner with Red leading the way. She walked over to the bar as Ruby made a dash to get Emma’s order that she knew by heart, of course. Ruby came back with a bag and a to-go cup of hot chocolate as Emma slipped her wallet into her pocket.

“Have a good day, Sheriff.” Ruby winked as Emma grinned at her again and walked out.

Emma hopped in the car for the short ride to the station. She plunked down in her seat after entering the station and got out her grilled cheese and fries. She glanced at the envelope on her desktop as she chewed the big bite of sandwich in her mouth. She placed the sandwich down and picked up the envelope gently. Almost setting it back down on the desk, she suddenly pulled it to her and slit open the flap, pulling out a single sheet. She turned it around and, in the center, it read: REGINA MILLS.

Her heart stopped. She stared at the name and after a few seconds of holding her breath she let out a whoosh of air. The gods had smiled on her, or maybe Ruby, she had gotten the brunette after all. Her body started to quiver and her heart palpitated hard within her. What should she get for her first gift? Oh, she couldn’t wait until the end of the week when she had the perfect gift. But first, she had to go get the first gift. The cheese sandwich forgotten on the desk, the blonde grabbed her hot chocolate and dashed out the door to her car. She grinned at the idea that popped into her head.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Day 1

Emma looked over her shoulder. Where was Regina? She slyly looked around the corner, no one was there. She silently took a few steps forward. She spotted the tree at Regina’s office door. The blonde stole a breath and raised a fist to the door. She knocked briefly on the door. No answer. She smiled and turned to walk back to her car. As she slowly closed the front door to the town hall, she quickly turned and ran right into a petit brunette.

Emma stumbled and set the person in front of her back on her feet. She took a step back and took a once over at the person in front of her. Regina glared back at her. Emma grinned sheepishly.

“Have a good day, Madame Mayor,” the blonde intonated, stepping around her to walk to her car.

Regina paused in mid-step. “Hold it,” she turned to glare at the blond, “What were you doing just now, Sheriff Swan?”

Emma faltered. Then “Counting the apples on your tree. 123 if you care to know,” came glibly off her tongue. Regina glared at her again and turned towards her office. Emma whistled as she stepped to her car.

She glided into her parking spot in front of the sheriff’s office and trekked inside. At the door, she halted, cocking her head. There in the bushes was a box. A box wrapped in Christmas paper. She smiled. Her Secret Santa must have already been there. She thought about her mission at town hall and running into Regina … She shook her head abruptly. She only wished. Ruby wouldn’t, would she? Emma stared so intently at the little package in her hand. Again, she shook her head. Doubtful. She shrugged. She would find out at the end of the week.

The blonde strode into the office and placed the gift on her desk. She tried to distract herself with starting her daily grind of filling out the paperwork Regina so desperately wanted from her. But her curiosity got the better of her. She pulled the gift toward her and tore open the paper. Curiously, her brows scrunched as she stared at the box of, what was this? Toaster Grilled Cheese bags? ‘Grilled cheese made easy’ read the advertisement, ‘in your toaster’. A single brow rose and the corners of her mouth quirked. What a neat idea!

“Thanks, Secret Santa,” Emma mumbled under her breath.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

The nerve of that blonde. What was she thinking? What was she doing anyway? Regina paused with her hand on the handle to her office. Did her tree really have 123 apples on it? She did a double-take and blinked her eyes. There in the branches of the tree at her door was a small gift.

“Well, I guess it’s started,” the brunette mumbled to herself. She took the rather thin package and stepped into her office. Sitting down at her desk, she fondled the small package feeling the weight of it. She tapped it on her desk. Only the paper made a crumpled sound. She shook it slightly. Nothing. Her brows scrunched together. What the heck was it?

She slipped her finger under the paper and glided it under the tape. Once the paper was set aside, she looked down at a red pair of socks with elves on it. She wrinkled her nose. Who would give her something as stupid as this? Did they actually expect her to wear them? Her insipid step-daughter’s stupid ideas. She should have never agreed to this stupid affair. She would get them back in the end, if it was the last thing she did!!

She turned back to her work at hand and dropped the socks into her handbag. Why did she do that? Just throw them out, she counselled herself. But she couldn’t, they were her very first gift, ever. And she wanted to hold it over the head of the gifter. Elf Socks! Really? Were they kidding! She pushed the thought from her head and turned to her work at hand.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Day 2

Regina ambled up the walk to the Sheriff Station. She quickly looked around. Feeling prickles on the back of her neck, she looked over her shoulder. No Emma. Where should she put it? On the Sheriff’s desk? In the bushes like yesterday? Regina was scared of being caught, so her options were limited because of the fear coursing through her veins. Out of the corner of her eye, the brunette saw the Sheriff’s car driving down the street. Her large eyes widened even larger. Her heart pounded hard within her. Reaching out, she quickly set the gift down on top of the blonde Sheriff’s yellow bug and then she transported herself to her offices.

She set her purse down in her drawer and set her briefcase down on the floor next to her chair. She sat down hard in her seat, taking a deep breath to calm herself. Within a few seconds, her heart settled into a regular pattern and her breathing felt steady.

Then she remembered, her Secret Santa, did they leave a gift for her? A smile crossed her face and she stepped around her desk towards the door. She popped her head out and looked at the tree just outside. Nothing was there. She took a few more steps out into the hall and looked carefully. She didn’t see any packages. She looked through the glass into the secretarial office. She saw her secretary rubbing her forehead. My, did she look tired! The woman started when she saw her boss looking at her. She quickly turned to the computer and started typing away.

Regina turned back to her office. She might as well start her day and look again on her lunch. Maybe it was outside.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma quickly looked up as she drove down the street to the station. Someone had been standing there a moment before, but now they were gone. She couldn’t be sure who it was, which left her a little unnerved, but they had been magical or else they couldn’t make their escape so quickly. Blue, Rumple … or maybe who she thought just yesterday. Ruby had to be trying to set them up. But why? Did she know something? Emma thought she had been doing well concealing her feelings for the brunette mayor. Ruby was a wolf though. She might have some psychic ability Emma was unaware of.

She hopped out of the patrol car and made her way towards the front door. She briefly looked around the bushes. No packages today. Maybe her Secret Santa was trying to find a place and she took them by surprise. That had to be the case. She looked briefly around the car lot, but no packages lay haphazardly on the ground. She perused her bug as she opened the door to the station. A loud bang sounded behind her as she let go of the door.

In a daze, she stepped toward her car and picked up the thin green package with a little red bow on top sitting atop her car on the driver’s side. Her chest puffed out as a smile widened on her face. She strolled back to the station and went to sit at her desk. She wasn’t going to hesitate today. She tore into the package. What could be so thin?

‘Waterproof Note Pad’ read the label. ‘Never forget again: Use it on your fridge or in your shower.’

Hey, that’s cool. And practical, she thought. Who in this town was so practical? The blonde saw the red-streaked hair in her mind’s eye. She shook her head. That wolf was up to something. There was only one person that was so practical and she was her giftee. She was sure she was being set up. But this was one girl that was meant to be played. Okay, she was on to Ruby, but she had her sight set on that brunette mayor the day she came to town. She wanted this more than she could say, so let Ruby play her game, she was going to woo the mayor her way. To heck with not getting personal. Now she knew that her final gift was perfect. She hoped Regina would get the point. She hummed under her breath as she got back to work.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina’s spirits felt low as she stepped from her car in her driveway at the end of the day. When she had stepped out to get lunch at Granny’s Diner, she didn’t find a gift anywhere outside the building or at her car. She had gone back to work after, hoping that they had left it there while she had been out. No such luck. She had briefly stepped in to have a quick word with her secretary and had a quick look around. Nothing. She was disheartened. Maybe they had forgotten about her. Maybe they had gone to Snow White or Ruby and had opted out.

She felt tears at the corners of her eyes. She blinked several times, willing them away. She wasn’t going to cry. She wasn’t. She was the mayor. She knew people were afraid of her. She shouldn’t have gotten her hopes up.

She strode towards her mailbox and opened the latch. Reaching her hand in, her fingers brushed a package inside. Her heart leapt, and she enclosed her hand around it. She drew her hand toward her, light in her eyes and hope in her heart. The package was wrapped in elves wrapping. She smirked at the elves and thought of the socks. Oh, this person was smart!

She grabbed the rest of the mail and strode toward the front door. Jingle Bells playing through her head. The radio had played it several times while she sat extra long in Granny’s Diner and now, she couldn’t get it out of her head. But it was a happy little tune, which was how she was feeling so it was appropriate.

She sighed a little at the emptiness of her home as she walked through the door. How she missed Henry! He was with Emma for now because they hadn’t come to an agreement. She had seen him briefly on Saturday during Snow’s talk. Thinking of Henry’s other mother brought a little smile to her lips. She had watched her today as she talked with Ruby at the bar. She was vibrant and colourful. She had a deep rich laugh. She couldn’t imagine the blonde ever looking at her. She felt a little wistful.

Turning the package over in her hands, she stepped lightly towards her home office and sat down on the couch. She didn’t know why she had to touch it and shake it, but she wanted to see if she could guess. This package had an odd shape. It was definitely plastic because it had a hard contour. It had four sides like a rectangle but was smaller at the bottom than the top. Some sort of box, but why? Maybe the gift was inside.

Eager to open it, she tore the paper instead of carefully slitting the tape. She gasped a little at the joy of tearing the paper and giggled a little. The sound horrified her and she quickly stifled it.

She looked at the box in her hand and smiled. It looked like a plastic Chinese to-go box, obviously, it was reusable. She could take leftovers from home to work with her or maybe take the food from these restaurants home in this instead of taking their cheap little boxes that were bad for the environment.

She was pleased with her second Secret Santa gift and couldn’t wait to see what the next one would be tomorrow. Her smile grew wide and she felt happiness spread across her chest. Who knew giving and receiving gifts could be so satisfying?

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Day 3

“Ma,” Henry piped up, “can I have some extra spending money?”

He took a gulp from the milk container and placed it back in the fridge. Emma glared at him briefly and he just shrugged his shoulders. She smiled at her son briefly then replied,

“Henry, you know what we agreed on. You do some extra chores around the apartment and I will pay you for them.” She reached out to tussle his already messy hair.

He ducked from her reach and whined, “Ah, Ma, it’s just that I’ve already used my allowance on my Secret Santa and I need more. I promise I’ll help out, but could I have some in advance?”

Emma considered the request and reached for her wallet. She took a few bills and gave them to Henry. “Alright, here’s a little something to tide you over and a little extra for your own personal spending money because you used your own savings. But I expect you to do some chores to make up for it. You could help down at the station too if you want.”

“Cool,” Henry’s face took on the same gleam as his grandma and Emma awed at the resemblance. “Thanks, Ma. I’ll be down after school today. See you later!”

He dashed out the door on the way to the school bus, shoving the bills in his coat jacket. Emma shook her head at her son’s eagerness and ambled down the stairs to her car, following in his wake.

As she opened the front door to the building, she paused and glanced at the snowflake covered package with a blue bow. She smiled broadly and pulled it towards her, clutching it to her heart as she sped her gate to her car. A surge of happiness spread across her chest knowing the gift was from Regina and she couldn’t wait to get to the station so she could open it.

She slid into her spot at the station and jogged inside. Sitting down at her desk, she placed the thin package on her desk and tore into the paper. There amongst the paper sat a set of pencils with Platform 9 and ¾ on the label. Her brow wrinkled and a small smile set on her face as she looked intrigued at the engraved lettering on each pencil. Five words were spelled out: Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Hardworking, Patient, Hagrid.

How did Regina find out she was a Hufflepuff? She must have overheard her conversation with Ruby a couple of months ago and ordered them immediately, or else she would never have gotten them so quickly coming from England. Wait … why would Regina get her anything? Did Regina have a thing for her too? Or maybe she thought Henry could give them to her. Oh, the mystery of this woman was killing her! Was she evil or was there a lonely little girl just hungry for love wanting her as much as she wanted the sexy town Mayor?

Emma hummed Jingle Bell Rock under her breath as she started her morning, thinking about said mayor.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina gave a cursory glance over the front of town hall before stepping into the building. She walked directly to her office, stopping to glance at her tree before opening the door and starting for her desk. She stumbled slightly as her foot hit a package on the floor. Her brow wrinkled. How did that get here? Did someone get into her office? If they had, why was the package on the floor and why didn’t she get a call from her alarm? She looked at the space between the door and the floor. It was possible for the rather thin package to slide under the door.

Regina stooped and picked up the gift, blinking under the weight. The size was deceiving; it was rather weighty. The brunette dropped it on her desk and placed her things in their proper places before having a seat and drawing her present toward her. She smiled happily and tore the paper to reveal an adult colouring book and colouring pencils. She looked at the heading on the book: Harry Potter: The Celebratory Edition.

Harry Potter! She could think of only one person that liked Harry Potter so much in this town. What had Snow done? Or had it been Ruby? She glanced briefly up to the ceiling and sighed deeply. She shook her head. They hadn’t guessed, had they? She had been denying her growing affection for the town sheriff, but she was notorious for her acting ability. Her brows wrinkled. How could anybody have figured this out? This had the wolf all over it. Oh, well. She would finish out this week and hope Emma never figured it out.

There was a knock at her door. “Come in,” she called out, distracted by her thoughts. She looked up into the blue eyes of Prince Charming and her eyes bugged out in shock. What brought him here at this time of day?

“Madame Mayor,” he smiled at her and crossed his arms across his broad chest. Regina raised her brows, making her face passive and hoping he would go away quickly.

“What can I do for you today, Charming?” She emphasized Snow’s nickname for him.

“Just passing along a message from my wife,” he grinned at her and she glowered at him. “She would like you to come to our Festive Holiday dinner on Friday.”

“I’m busy,” Regina articulated. She turned back to the papers on her desk, hoping he would find his own way out. The handsome blond had the gall to continue standing there, staring at her with that silly smile. She would wipe that smile off that face someday. She raised a brow and leaned her head in his direction.

He gave a short laugh and stated, “Snow’s not going to take a rejection this time. She wants to reconcile with you and she hopes you’ll have missed Henry enough to come.”

Henry. She would be able to see Henry. She paused to weigh the consequences. On the one hand, she would be able to see her son, but on the other, she would have to sit with the Charmings for an evening and pretend to like it. She sighed, rubbing her temples.

“Fine,” she acquiesced, “but I will only stay for dinner. No after-dinner talk, there’s only so much I can handle.”

The blond deputy made his way to the door. Regina considered, hopeful.

“Wait,” she voiced rather loudly, startled at her volume. He turned at the door and raised a brow. Lowering her voice, she asked, “Could you do me a favour?” A small smirk covered his mouth as his brow lowered. “Could you talk to Emma about letting me be able to see my son once in a while? I do miss Henry and I would like to see him more if I could.”

His face softened and he nodded, stating, “I’ll let her know how we worked things out while she and Snow were in the Enchanted Forest. And if you’re okay with it, I’ll let her know how well you’re doing.”

She nodded curtly and said, “Thanks, I’d appreciate that.” She looked down at her papers again and intonated, “Have a good day, deputy.”

“Good day, Madame Mayor,” Charming sing-songed as he stepped out.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Day 4

Regina lowered her feet to the ground from her bed. She yawned and stretched. Stumbling to the bathroom, the brunette pulled her pajama top over her head and then stripped out of her bottoms, turning on the hot water for her shower. She slipped into the steamy stall and lathered up her body. She slowed her movements and languidly shampooed her hair and then fingered conditioner through it. She gently exfoliated her face and rinsed herself thoroughly.

Regina stepped from the shower, grabbing the towel on the rack and wrapping it around her body. She walked into her closet and ran her hand over several dresses until she found just the one she wanted. She walked into her bedroom and over to the dresser, selecting a panty set and dressing for the day. Putting on her make-up, she glanced at her reflection and smoothed out some wrinkles in the bodice smiling at herself.

The brunette glanced over to the side-table of her bed. There sat the gift she would give Emma today. Her brow wrinkled. Where should she put it? A smile spread across her lips and she strode quickly to grab it up. Her tummy grumbled. She would get something from Granny’s on her way to the office. She poofed herself to the Sheriff’s office.

Regina glanced covertly around the area. No one was around. Not even Leroy in one of the cells. She carefully set the gift down in the middle of Emma’s desk and poofed herself back to her Mercedes. She picked up some apple pancakes with scrambled egg whites to-go from Granny’s and made her way to her offices.

Entering town hall, the tapping from her high heels could be heard all the way down the hallway to the office. Once she stood in front of the door, she stopped suddenly with her hand on the doorknob. Deja-vu. There in the branches of the tree was a tiny box with a tiny red bow. Her brow creased with worry. A small box? Emma wasn’t stupid, was she? Regina looked over her shoulder into her secretary’s office and quickly pulled the box from the branches.

The brunette sighed. Her secretary wasn’t in yet; she needn’t have worried. Closing the door behind her, she stepped hurriedly towards her desk and practically fell into her seat. She scrambled to place her things properly and then attend to the box before her. Taking a deep breath, she sat silently and stared at the box as if it might do a jig. After a moment, Regina reached for it and shook it slightly. The box jingled. She let out a breath. Thank God.

She grasped the top and pried it open. There lying on velvet lay the craftmanship of Fenton Wordsworth, her leatherworker and masseur from the Enchanted Forest. Regina fingered over the delicate feather artistry. She took her current earrings out and put these on. She would personally thank Emma and Fenton for this lovely gift.

The brunette fingered over the feather earring hanging from her left ear, thinking of Emma. She had been very thoughtful in her gift choices this week. She would have to start thinking differently of the blonde. Then she remembered the elf socks and she snorted. Yeah, right. Things would never change. She would have her revenge. One more day and this would all be over. She smirked as she thought that Emma would dutifully suffer.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma had few options when it came to Regina. She knew she had resorted to the tree outside her office. She hoped it would throw her off a little. Had Regina figured out that it was her that was her Secret Santa yet? Maybe, it was always hard to tell with Regina because she was such a great actress.

She slipped from the covers of her warm bed and her feet touched the cold floor. She scowled briefly before she found her slippers. She rushed over to her jeans and tank top, looking for a clean shirt and socks. She shivered and thought she might ask her father if she could borrow one of his flannels. Pounding down the stairs from her room, Snow looked up and exclaimed,

“Emma! Really?”

“Sorry, mom,” Emma apologized. “I’m just so cold and I can’t find clean socks. Would you mind if I borrow some of yours?” She visibly shivered again.

Snow hurried over to her bureau and handed Emma a pair of socks. “I suppose you don’t have any clean shirts either.” She glanced quickly at her selection of blouses and figured they weren’t her daughter’s taste. Instead, Snow turned towards her husband’s clothes and scooped up a clean flannel. “Here wear this.”

Emma gratefully took her dad’s shirt from her mother and slipped it on. She sighed and smiled at the warmth. She walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a bowl for cereal, as well as grabbed a mug for coffee.

“I made breakfast,” Snow stated cheerfully. “Please, Emma, have some better nutrition than what a bowl of cereal can provide.” She placed a plate with eggs, bacon and toast on it in front of Emma. 

The blonde reached for the bacon and crunched on it while she put on her boots and looked for her red leather jacket. “I don’t really have time. I have to get to work.”

“But, Emma,” Snow whined …

“Sorry, gotta go,” the blonde scooped up the toast as she ran out the door. It’s not that she was trying to get away from her mother. She really was in a hurry. She was eager to see what Regina, wait, her Secret Santa had gotten for her.

Emma walked languidly from her car up the walk to the station. She didn’t see anything around and so she aimed for her desk. Making her way over to her desk, she stopped abruptly. It would be just like Regina to trespass in the Sheriff station and leave it on her desk. The box was small today. She pulled on the string of the bow and slowly lifted the lid off the box. There in velvet lay a leather keychain with her name engraved in the center. Regina really did have taste; she had to give her that.

Emma fingered over the red leather and noticed the artistry was just like Fenton’s. Regina must know him too and maybe from the Enchanted Forest. A surge of excitement made its way through her body. Tomorrow was the last day. She couldn’t wait to give her gift to Regina. She couldn’t wait to see what Regina would give her!

She attached her keys to her new chain and headed out the door to the cruiser.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Day 5

The day looked grey and miserable. It was drizzling outside and Emma looked out the loft window, singing the stupid Old Man raining song in her head, whatever it was because she couldn’t get the lyrics straight in her head. She snorted and turned away from the window, climbing the stairs to get the very last gift to give to Regina.

Snow smiled as her daughter clambered down the stairs with gift in hand. She nodded towards the box and asked, “The last Secret Santa gift?”

Emma smiled in return, “Yeah. Can’t wait to see her face!”

Snow’s brows creased. “You got Regina, yes?”

“Yeah,” Emma confirmed, “I did. As if you didn’t know.”

Snow looked shocked and bit out, “I beg your pardon. I had nothing to do with that.” Emma looked apologetic. “Listen, don’t say another word. I can only imagine the horror you had to go through this week. I was only going to say it must have been difficult to find anything that she would like. I was completely surprised when she changed her mind about Secret Santa. I know I incite her sometimes, but …”

“Mom, really, it wasn’t that bad. We actually had a pretty good time. She got me some amazing gifts this week too.” Snow’s eyes went wide and Emma saw the light go on.

“I’ll talk with Ruby. She should never have done that.” Snow huffed as she stalked towards the door.

Emma grabbed Snow by her bicep and her mother looked in her in the eye. “Please, mom, don’t say anything. It’s okay. It’s been a fun week. Thanks for getting me involved. I don’t regret this.”

Snow’s face softened and she smiled again at her daughter. They both reached out and leaned into a hug. Snow’s chin settled on her daughter’s shoulder, “You’re welcome.” Emma deciphered as her breath was muffled. Snow moved away to look in her eyes, saying, “I didn’t know you had misgivings, but I’m glad it all worked out.”

They hugged again briefly and then each left to go to work. Emma wanted to stop by town hall first. She needed to finish this week and find Regina. She was hoping so hard that Regina felt the same way she did. Every time Emma looked into the brunette’s eyes, she got weak in the knee and she screamed inside, “I love you, Regina.” Something she dared not say out loud because she didn’t know whether the gorgeous brunette would share her feelings.

Emma came to a halt in front of town hall, her hands resting on the wheel. This was it. She took a deep breath, her heart palpitating hard within her. Oh, please, let this go well. She released her grip and stepped from the car to the building. She had purposely lingered at home to make sure Regina was at the offices when she arrived. Now here she was. She couldn’t deny she was afraid, but there was anticipation as well.

Before she knew it, she stood before Regina’s office. She glanced over her shoulder and the secretary gave her a nod. She stole a breath and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” came the reply.

Emma opened the door and stood in the entrance looking at the bent head of the mayor.

Slowly, Regina looked up from her papers and snapped, “If you’re just going to …” Emma was standing in the doorframe. Of course, she had to look drop-dead gorgeous. Regina’s heart stopped and she licked her dry lips. She took a long breath in through her nose and short puff out through her mouth, willing her heart to stop pounding so. A throb in her core answered the longing she felt in her heart; they beat in time. She so wanted to take her on her desk.

Regina looked down at her desk, trying to stop the ridiculousness of this moment. Of course, she wouldn’t do the dirty little thought she just had. She was a Mills and she was better than that. She glanced up as the blonde made her way across the room and followed her path with her eyes. Once she stood before her, Regina looked up into the green eyes of her adversary. She inhaled long, swearing she could smell the blonde’s scent. Regina closed her eyes, keeping her face still as to not give away her feelings. There would be no point anyway. Everyone knew she had no feelings worth acknowledging.

“Regina,” the blonde husked out. Regina looked up again. Emma handed her a gift box with Christmas elves on the paper. Those endearing little elves. Regina let a small smile creep on her face.

“Emma,” Regina emphasized the two syllables, reaching under her desk to retrieve the shimmery red papered box with a green bow. She placed it on her desk closest to Emma and took the box handed to her.

Emma looked quizzically at the brunette. Had she known that Emma was her Secret Santa? Darn those acting skills, why couldn’t she give away just a little emotion sometimes, at least it would make her human. The woman was infuriating. All Emma wanted to do was bury her hands in Regina’s hair and taste of her delectable mouth. She gulped back a groan. She knew what she would be doing up in the loft later that day.

“Well,” Regina questioned, “do you want to open them now?”

Regina’s eyes looked concerned. Was Emma ready? She was more than ready. She slid off the silly bow and tore into the paper the same time that Regina tore into hers. She heard a slight giggle and Emma grinned over at Regina. She always liked tearing into presents and hearing the rip of the paper too.

Emma looked down into the tissue paper as she held the top of the box in her hand. She saw what seemed to be a cheese pizza and tomato sauce smeared on a shirt. She pulled it out and saw along the sleeves, pizza slices. The pants had the same design as the sleeves. Cool! The blonde thought. So cool! How did Regina come up with these things? This was awesome! She couldn’t wait to try them on. Tonight. She would wear them tonight. She looked up to see how Regina liked her gift.

Regina smoothed back the tissue paper from the box’s contents. She stared at the red silk pajamas sitting in the wrappings. She gently grasped the frill of the sleeves and pulled it out. A nightie. Of course. What was Emma expecting from her? Her thumbs circled over the cool smooth material. This was her favourite material to wear for bed. How did Emma know?

“I’d like to see you wear it some time.” Regina’s head snapped up at the blonde’s request. Was she kidding?

“Oh, yes, I’ll look forward to that sleepover,” Regina deadpanned. Both woman’s center throbbed at her remark.

“Well,” Emma stood from the chair, she had taken a seat in, “I better get to work. Wouldn’t want to get in trouble with the mayor.”

Regina grinned at Emma’s joke then straightened her face out.

“You know,” Emma commented watching the brunette’s face change, “it wouldn’t hurt to smile more often. You have a beautiful smile.”

Regina stood from her desk and strode around it, “Emma, thank you for the gifts this week. Despite some of the silly ones, they were very thoughtful. I enjoyed receiving my very first gift very much.”

Emma swivelled around on the balls of her feet and faced the mayor, saying incredulously, “You’ve never received a gift before?”

“Well,” Regina considered, “not never, I suppose, but most of them were from my father or well-mannered guests that my mother invited to a party. Certainly, not since I became queen … uh, mayor.”

Emma’s brows raised and she took a few steps back to stand in front of Regina again. Regina’s lashes fluttered and she inhaled. Emma couldn’t believe what happened next. She reached her lips forward and brushed them over the brunette’s.

Regina stilled her body at the sudden thrill she felt as Emma kissed her. Feeling unusually bold, Regina reached out to touch Emma and draw her close to her body. The brunette pressed her lips into Emma’s and swivelled her hips to press her into the desk.

Emma felt Regina’s hands run over her body. She turned and full lips captured hers and hands pushed her hips against the edge of the desk. Emma cupped the smooth skin of the face of the brunette before her. She ran her tongue over the seam of the red-stained lips and Regina opened to give her entrance.

She held back a moan as she caressed over the brunette’s tongue. Her body swayed and trembled from the languid, passionate kisses the blonde returned. Tremors radiated down her body and her ears rang with the intensity of the kisses.

Regina tasted so good, like honey and mint, their breaths mingling together. Time seemed to slow as she inhaled the scent of the brunette’s perfume, a touch of vanilla with lavender. Her heart beat in time with Regina’s as they synced their movements. The suck and tug of a lip, switch, a gentle touch with the tongue before it dipped inside to taste once more of her essence.

Their hands sliding over skin or material as they fondled breasts, gently pinched flesh or cupped a buttock cheek. For a moment, Emma pressed her lips hard against the plush lips of the brunette and then leaned down to nibble along her jawline. Regina’s breathing became burdened and Emma could tell she was holding back moans. Their lips found each other again. Emma grasped beneath Regina’s butt, pulling her flush against her. Regina released her mouth and looked long into her green eyes.

“I’ll let you get to work, Sheriff, before I fire you for non-compliance of the employment contract.” Regina slowly moved around her desk again. Emma snorted and moved towards the door. “I’ll see you at the loft later for dinner.”

“Wait, what?” Emma turned at the door and stared unbelievably at Regina.

“Your mother invited me for dinner and I agreed.” The women stared at each other for a moment. Then Emma turned to walk out the door again. Regina’s voice went soft and sultry as she said, “And I’ll look forward to that sleepover some time … soon.”

Emma winked at her as she closed the door, humming down the hallway. She would have to thank Ruby, soon. Her day had now become bright and sunny.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to the moderators by providing such a lovely way to share Christmas with y'all. Merry Christmas everyone and God bless!


End file.
